


Raising the Sails

by cwyaoi76



Series: Raising the Sails [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Accidental first encounter, Alternate Universe, And Ships...OH MY!, Arranged Marriage, Drunk!Akihito, M/M, Noncannon pasts, OOC characters, PASSIONATE AUTHORS, Passionate....trousers? This is a tag?, Romance?, Secrets Come Out, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trains, Wicked Games, Younger Asami, but one more, okay I need to stop tagging, planes, younger akihito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwyaoi76/pseuds/cwyaoi76
Summary: Twenty five year old Asami Ryuichi has never had a choice about his future, not even in the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. From the time he was born his only purpose was to bring wealth and power to the Asami name, even at the cost of his own happiness. But what happens when the chance to take back his own life throws it's self in his lap the night before he signs the rest of his life away? Will he take the risk and let the sails raise, or will he always be the obedient son that does as he's told?





	1. Cold Showers

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters! This is all purely a work of fiction! If you like, please leave comments and kudos!

**Chapter One:**

**Cold Showers.**

_Asami’s POV_

 

                With a suitcase in one hand and phone in the other, Asami Ryuichi stood in wait for the overnight train that would be leading him to his new life. Everything he had been working towards since he graduated seven years ago would all finally be in his grasp. It was his family’s vision to own all the trade routes in Japan so they could take control of the underworld and make the Asami name one to be feared. Ryuichi was just his parent’s pawn in getting the power they wanted, and his reward would come when he took over for them. And with this marriage it would all finally be theirs.

                The Asami’s already owned all the air and ship ports in and out of Japan; the shipping ports they had owned for many generations and the airports were bought out from under the original owners. All that was left were the rails. Striking a deal with the owner of said rails had gone over smoother than expected, though he couldn’t say he was thrilled with the terms. If he wanted full control, Ryuichi would have to tie the two families together by marrying the owner’s beastly daughter. Even if not ideal, business was business and this was one of the responsibilities his parents thrust upon him. The sooner he got it over with, the sooner his life could find a normal balance once more.

                Asami glanced down at his watch for probably the eighth or ninth time, his impatience growing with each passing second. _They should have called for boarding five minutes ago_. Asami thought bitterly, rubbing his temples whilst letting out an irritated sigh.

                Taking notice of movement out of the corner of his eye, Asami turned his head to see what or rather who had caught his attention…and his breath was stopped. The most gorgeous young man with blonde hair was bobbing his head to some unknown music playing through his earbuds. The boy had on the tightest pair of ripped blue jeans, form fitting tank top, and red chucks. _Delicious…_

                Asami stared at the adorable teen, noticing that the blonde’s attention was on the two goons that his soon to be father-in-law had following him the last few days. The boy had a camera around his neck and was sneakily snapping shots of the unsuspecting duo as they tried to be inconspicuous (but failing) in the throng of people waiting for the train. He continued to observe the goings on, but when he turned back to the beauty he was met with a flirty grin and the most captivating hazel blue eyes that held amusement at getting caught. Asami gave his trademark smirk and was rewarded with a tongue being stuck out at him. Before he could return the gesture with something equally as childish, their musings were interrupted by the boarding call being sounded. With a shrug, Asami grabbed the handle to his bag and started walking to the door.

                “HEY!” Asami frowned and turned, as did many others around them, when he heard the glasses goon that was following him yell. Seems like he finally took notice of his own stalker. With a final lock of the eyes, the photographer gave one last cheeky grin before speeding off to avoid the blonde behemoth trying to grab him.

                Shaking his head as his source of amusement escaped by running behind pillars, he turned back towards the train where he was directed to his VIP cabin (provided by his fiancé’s family) in the middle of the train car. Sliding the door open, he was taken back by how excessive it was to say the least. The room had warm grey walls, plush black carpet with silver curtains that pooled onto the floor, and a king bed draped in black silk and an abundance of pillows. Asami knew the Shinomiya family were known for their love of luxury, but this was just…ridiculously over the top. With another sigh, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and turned towards the wall hooks to hang it on when his door violently slid open.

                The business man was literally knocked off his feet as what felt like a force of nature hurled it’s self into him and slammed the door shut. Shocked golden eyes looked up into the hazel eyed whirlwind that just blew into his cabin.

                “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean to- I was just trying to hide…” The blonde beauty stumbled through his hurried apology, bowing before he even realized who he was speaking too…that was until he raised his head. “Oh shit! You’re that hot dude from earlier!” The younger man said as he held out his hand to help said “Hot dude” off the floor. Asami accepted the offer, grabbing onto the slender hand, hoisting himself up but not letting go.

                “Hot dude?” Asami asked in amusement, but only received a confused look in return. Oh right, he’s wearing earbuds. _Well, let’s just hear what music this whirlwind has been bobbing his head to._ Reaching a hand out and grasping onto the thin white cord, Asami pulled it from the cell phone port. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting to start blaring from the cheap speakers of the boy’s cell phone, but what played was most certainly not on the list of possibilities he had thought up.

                _You better shape up!_

_‘Cause I need a man…_

_And my heart is set on yo-_

“Oh my god…Grease, seriously?” Asami asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy who had just finished fumbling to turn the song off, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

                “What, you have a problem with Grease?!”

                “Not at all Mr. “I need a man,” I’m just surprised someone so young even knows what that movie is, and much less has the music on their playlist.”

                “Okay hot dude, don’t be an asshole! Grease is a classic, besides it’s not like you’re that much older than me. You’re what, five maybe six years older than me? And you’ve obviously seen it to know the song, so ha you hypocrite!” _A feisty thing…reminds me of a cat. But with that cute face, he’s surely more like a little kitten._ “Now do you mind letting go of my hand? Or do you need it for something else?”

                Asami’s eyes darkened at what the blonde’s snarky comment. “Was than an offer?” The deep blush returned to the boy’s face.

                “N-No, that’s n-not what was implied I-I mean…” The business man took great amusement watching the boy who had been all puffed up before squirm and fumble over his words. _If only it were in a different setting…Now that’s a lovely mental image._ Asami licked his lips.

                “Your words.” He countered, a small grin pulling at his lips as that adorable blush spread to the cutie’s ears.

                “T-That’s not what I meant and you know it! I just…” Deciding that was enough playing around (for now), Asami raised a hand and stopped the boy from further explaining, along with releasing his hand.

                “Tell me your name.”

                “Oh um…Takaba Akihito.”

                “I’m Asami Ryuichi, pleasure to make your acquaintance. So let me guess, you got chased onto the train by the men you were stalking, and that’s why you barged into a strangers room and knocked them to the ground without so much as a knock to the door?”

                “Hey, I said I was sorry! And I’m not a stalker, I’m just doing my job! But…yeah, those two suits chased me onto the train…and it’s not the first time. This cabin is usually unoccupied so I just thought I could crash and hide in here like usual…”

                That statement peeked his interest and brought to mind many questions, all of which he deemed could wait until later. Right now he had a very tempting morsel that he wanted to know much more about. “Well, since this is my “first time,” would you show me all the amenities this cabin has to offer?” Asami purred suggestively, stepping closer.

                Akihito glared, but he could see the interest held in those hazel eyes…the curious desire. “Just because I think you’re attractive doesn’t mean I’ll become one of those “amenities” you asked about. However I will show you all the necessities you’re going to need. Meaning the shower, television remote, and of course most importantly…the alcohol.”

                “Mmm…the night is still young, Takaba Akihito. So much can happen.”

                _Especially where there’s alcohol involved…_

*****************************

                Chilling cold water beating down his back, Asami leaned against the wall of the shower in deep thought. _What am I doing? This wasn’t in the plan, HE wasn’t in the plan. I’m getting married tomorrow, everything is going into motion **tomorrow**. I can’t afford to take a childish risk when I’m so close to getting everything we’ve been working towards._ Letting out a sigh, Asami stood up and grabbed the complimentary shampoo bottle so he could finally bathe and get out. Knowing that he couldn’t kick the boy out or else those two goons from earlier would get their hands on him, he made the decision that he would let the boy stay, but that was all. They would eat and go to bed, and then tomorrow part ways forever, even if that’s not what he wanted.

                With his mind made up and all the soap off his body, Asami turned the shower off a few minutes later and stepped out. Whilst drying himself off with a towel, he heard music begin playing outside the door. _What in the world is he doing now?_ Pulling on his pajama pants, he slid the bathroom door open and leaned against the frame…and immediately his mouth began watering at what he saw.

                In the time he had been in the shower, Akihito had taken it upon himself to strip down to his devilishly tight boxer briefs, steal one of Asami’s own white button ups that was over sized on the boy’s smaller and lithe body, and finally turn back on his playlist where he was dancing to Cheap Thrills. And fuck did that boy know how to move his ass, causing Asami’s already snug fitting pajama pants to become rather…tight.

_So much for that cold shower…._


	2. These Wicked Games We Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo….not quite a year, but it's pretty damn close. We are so sorry about the long delay in this chapter! Honestly, we are ashamed...no excuse really. Well, none that we haven't mentioned in our other Fic. Thank you so much for being so patient, and hopefully the next chapter wont take nearly as long to come out. 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder series or any of the cannon characters, this is purely a work of fiction! If you like, please leave a comment and kudos!

**Chapter Two:**

**These Wicked Games We Play**

 

_Asami’s POV_

               

 

                _Gotta do my hair_

_Put my makeup on_

_It’s Friday night and_

_It won’t be long_

 

                Asami stood in the doorway of the train cabin’s bathroom, his eyes shamelessly watching the private show before him. _There may be a god yet._ The sight left him speechless, undeniably hard, and wanting more. The boy’s body moved as though it had danced to the song a thousand times, his bouncing hips and ass becoming one with the music. Akihito moved with the confidence and ability that only a seasoned dancer with years of practice could pull off. _Who IS this sweet little morsel?_ Asami almost gave himself away when his sexy dancer acted like he was “raining money,” but caught the chuckle before he let it out.

 

                _Baby I don’t need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

_(I love cheap thrills)_

_Baby I don’t need dollar bills to have fun tonight_

_(I love cheap thrills)_

               

                Akihito ran his slender hands up and own his body, only adding the fuel to the fire burning in Asami’s body. He idly wondered if this beautiful creature truly believed in the lyrics he was dancing to. In his own experience, he had never met anyone who wasn’t obsessed with power, money, and control. The young scion had been raised since infancy to believe that there were only two types of people: Those who are on top, and those are envious of the ones above them. Everyone is greedy and wants what you have. The only true “free spirit” individuals were written in books and seen on television. Yet here in front of him was a boy dancing with the passion as though he lived it. It was…entrancing.  

                So lost in his thoughts, Asami didn’t notice that the song had ended until there was suddenly a hand waved in front of his face, snapping him back into reality. “Helloooo? Earth to Ryu? Come on space cadet, come back to this world and dance with me.”

                “So I’ve downgraded from “hot dude” to “space cadet?” Asami raised his eye brow questioningly with a playful smirk.

                A soft blush spread across the boy’s cheeks, which he found absolutely adorable. “You’re still attractive…but you were lost in your thoughts for a minute there and looked all serious.”

                “Serious? Me? You must be mistaken,” Before his cute little friend could push back, Asami changed the subject, “Now, what was that about a dance?”

                Aki grinned wide, perking up. “Think you can keep up with me, old man?”

                _Old man? This kid…_ Asami snatched the cheeky boy’s hand, pulling him against his chest harshly. “This “old man” can out last all of your expectations, baby.” He growled into Akihito’s ear, nipping the lobe. Asami relished in the shiver this caused.

                “Hey, none of that! Remember what I said? I’m not one those amenities we mentioned earlier. I’m not sure what you’re used to, but I’m not easy, so go ahead and get all those perverted thoughts out of your head, old man.”

                “I’m not that old, you know. I’m only twenty-five, and you were the one who stole my shirt and decided to shake your sweet little ass around the room, dancing seductively.”

                “Th-That’s not what I was doing! I was practicing, and I didn’t really expect to be on this train, so I didn’t pack any night clothes!” His squirming prisoner stuttered, “Plus, weren’t you the one who said you were surprised someone ‘so young’ had watched Grease?”

                “Relax, I’m not being serious. Such a sweet looking thing like you is too good for a meet and fuck.” That really made Akihito blush, and Asami loosened his grip. “Now, how about that dance?”

                With a sly grin, the blonde wiggled out of his grasp and ran for his phone, presumably searching through his playlist. “I already know the song I want to dance to.” A moment later, and suddenly “Shape of you.” played through his phone’s speaker.

                Asami smirked, shaking his head. “You certainly enjoy playing with fire, don’t you my pretty arsonist?” He pulled the boy back over, grinding his crotch into Akihito’s stomach, letting the boy know exactly what his little antics had done to him

               “I hope you know I’m not taking responsibility for that, you dirty pervert.” Akihito poked into his chest pointedly.

               “Oh? And you’re so innocent?” Asami mused, pushing his knee up against the blonde’s own hard-on, causing the smaller to gasp and the blush from before return with a vengeance, spreading all the way to his ears. Adorable.

               “Sh-Shut up and just dance with me! Or else you’re going to lose your chance!”

               Knowing that he couldn’t tease the boy too much more, otherwise he would likely lose his source of entertainment for the night, Asami relented for now. And like that, the two of them were off, turning the train cabin into their personal dance floor. Their bodies moved to the beat of the music, rubbing and grinding against each other. Watching how the boy’s hips swayed and rocked, he found himself unable to keep his hands off. His hands trailed down his dancing form, taking in every delectable curve it had to offer.

************

 

                Three songs later and they finally collapsed onto the plush bed, laughing and panting with big grins plastered onto their sweaty faces. He was truly enjoying the cool sheets against his fevered skin. Really he was quite surprised with himself, because his entire life he had been cool and collected…and yet here was grinning like an idiot, unable to stifle his laughter. Up until this point he didn’t know what it felt like to genuinely have a good time, everything was always centered around business and dullness. So, for the first time ever…he felt exhilarated. And he never wanted to lose this new feeling again.

                “You weren’t lying about your stamina…fuck that was the most fun I’ve ever had dancing with someone!” Akihito stated with a giggle.

                “I’ve never danced like that before.” Asami admitted before he caught himself.

                Aki snorted in disbelief. “There’s no way you’ve never danced at a club or with your friends before if you have moves like _that_.”

                Looking up to stare at the ceiling, Asami cracked a smile. “I’ve never had time for fun. Education, work, money, power…those have always taken presentence over mundane things like friends and parties.”

                It was clear that the other didn’t know what to say to that, as they sat there in a long, awkward silence. That was until his blonde little friend’s stomach decided to make its presence known with a loud growl. “S-Sorry..” Turning his head, Asami couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s embarrassment. Well…he laughed until his own stomach rumbled as well, shutting him up as his own face burned. _There is no way that just happened. Not to me._ The giggling coming from beside him proved otherwise, and despite his own dismay…he began laughing again.

                Once their laughter died down, Aki rolled over and snatched the menu from the bedside table, “You know, I’ve never ordered anything before but I’ve heard the food is really good.” _Has he ever actually been a passenger on this train before? Or only a stowaway?_

                “Well, then let’s order something.”

                Aki shook his head, getting up from the bed as he passed the menu over to Asami, stepping over to his discarded backpack. “Don’t worry about me, I brought mine.” He chirped, pulling some kind off brand, smushed protein bar from the bottom of his pack.

                He can’t be serious. Before the pathetic excuse for dinner could be opened and eaten, Asami snatched it out of Akihito’s hands. “What brand is this?” he turned it over, his eyes widening suddenly. “It’s not even in date!”

                “So what? It’s all I can afford! Not all of us are rich you know.” Aki snatched the bar back, unwrapping it to take an aggressive bite. “Don’t insult other people’s food. It’s rude.” He muttered, mouth full of food as he pouted. And admittedly…it made the twenty-five-year-old feel pretty guilty.

                “Dammit…that’s not what I meant. I didn’t mean to make you feel less…I was just..” Just what? Showing an odd amount of care for someone he had just met? That just sounded creepy…even to him. “Look, let me make it up to you. Put the protein bar down and let me order anything you want. Anything at all.”

                “I don’t need your fucking pity! I’m just fine with my no name, out of date protein bar.” _Maybe you are, but I’m sure your body feels otherwise. Alright, time for a new tactic._

                “Come now, don’t be like that. I don’t feel right eating in front of you when I know you’re hungry. Besides, that can’t be enough to fill up a growing boy.”

                “I’m not a boy, I’m an adult! A whole eighteen years old, and I’ve taking care of myself for two years with zero, **ZERO** help! So keep your stupid rich wallet and pity away from me! Because I don’t need it!” _Why is this brat so utterly cute with everything he does, even being angry? Oh well, wrong method again. Third times the charm?_

                Asami exhaled a sigh, leaning forwards to force those angry blue eyes to meet his. “Akihito, I apologize. I had no intention of insulting you, and I certainly don’t pity you. You just…aren’t like the people I usually associate with, so I’m finding it difficult to find the right things to say to you. Please, forgive me for hurting your feelings. I promise there was no ill intent with what I said.”

                “So you weren’t just being a pompous asshole?” Aki asked warily, eyes searching the brunette for a sign of deception, but seemingly found none.

                “No, I was only concerned. I wasn’t trying to be an ass.” He clarified with a nod.

                “…Fine. I guess I’ll accept a little food. I’ve always wanted to try their sushi or the Ekiben boxes. They have some pretty cheap ones I think...like the shrimp tempura one? That one sounds like it will good…hey are you even listening to me?”

                “Shrimp tempura Ekiben box, yep.” Asami had picked up the phone and dialed the numbed to the train attendants. When the other line picked up, he began putting in their order, “This is the VIP cabin in car seven. I would like one of everything on the menu brought to me,” He cut his eyes over to his surprised companion, “You heard me correct, one of everything, and two bottles of your house sake.” Asami chested the phone, “Do we want anything for dessert?”

                “…Do they have jiggly cheesecake?” _Jiggly cheesecake? Adorable._

                After asking the attendant, he nods yes. Aki holds up two fingers, “I’ll need two slices of that. Yes, that’s all…thank you.” He hung up, turning back with a grin.

                “Ryu…you shouldn’t have ordered so much. That much must have cost thousands of yen, such a waste of money…”

                “Nonsense, I’ve never been able to do this either and…it’s on someone else’s yen anyhow, so I could care less how much we spend. I could use a little fun, especially tonight. So don’t ruin it for me.”

                “God, fine since though if that’s the case why didn’t you just order the whole damn jiggly cheesecake?” Aki snickered.

                “Now you’re talking.”

                The two of them sat and chit chatted for a while until a knock at their door sent Aki scurrying into the bathroom to hide. There was only supposed to be one of them in the cabin, after all. Once the door was closed, Asami got up and slid the door open to a hilarious sight.

                The “blonde behemoth goon” pushed the door cart into the room with the “megane (Glasses) goon” pushing the dessert cart behind him. Their suits had been swapped with trainline uniforms, which were definitely not their size; way too short and bursting at the seams. The duo were looking around the room, searching for his trouble-making friend as they parked their carts, trying to be as discreet as possible but failing miserably. He noticed a crack in the bathroom door, and a beautiful hazel blue eye snooping on the happening in the room.

                “Will that be all, Asami-san?” With a sharp nod, the imposters were dismissed, though they cast a last glance back before begrudgingly heading out.

                “The coast is clear, you can come out.” Asami slid the door open to a grinning Akihito.

                “Did they seriously think they were fooling you with that get-up? I’m surprised the blonde could even breathe in those pants. He looked like a fucking tootsie roll.” The hysterical visual assaulted the young businessman, causing him to snort and furthermore blush.

                “Oh my god, did mister mature just snort? That’s so funny!” Aki stated with another giggle, though the smells from the trolleys were drawing him over. “Come on, let’s eat this feast before it gets cold! Oh, and pour us some sake, would you?” Aki cheekily demanded.  

                _What a little brat._ Shaking his head with a smirk, Asami picked up the bottle and poured two ochokos of the potent liquid. _Well this should get him talking at least. Time to find out who “Takaba Akihito” really is._

*************

                So, perhaps everything on the menu WAS a bit much…because by the time they were both stuffed to their limits…they had barely touched even a quarter of all the delicious smelling food that had been brought to them. Oh well, anything that could be eaten a second day he would just send with the little street rat. It was certainly better than eating off of expired protein bars and whatever else he was putting into his body. By this point, Akihito had about two and a half cups of sake, and two beers that he had snagged from the fridge. To say he was buzzed was putting it lightly. No, this kid was drunk and a total light weight.

_Well, I haven’t found a new drinking partner, that’s for sure._ He mused. At the moment, with three cups of sake down, Asami was feeling a light buzz but nothing major. He was still in a perfectly right mind to start his questioning, and with the boy filled and boozed up he imagined it wouldn’t be too much trouble to get those gums flapping.

                “So, you said you’re here for work? What exactly do you do, Takaba Akihito?”

                The drunk boy turned, grinning ear to ear. _A happy drunk is better than a crying drunk any day. “_ Hmm? Oh! I’m a photographer for a magazine, and I work at the Blue Pearl, you know…the nightclub.”

                “A photographer? And that line of business brings you to the same overnight train, same train car, on a regular basis?”

                “That’s just ridiculous! Of course not! It’s just this particular story I’m following keeps bringing me here, that’s all!” _Let’s see how loose these lips really are…_

                “Oh? And what story is that?”

                Akihito’s expression suddenly grew serious, and for a moment Asami thought he had gone too far way too soon. But that notion was quickly squashed as the blonde looked in either direction, as though making sure no one else was around to hear, before he leaned in. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?” It took a great deal of self-control not to laugh.

                “I promise.”

                “…Pinky promise?” _Oh my fucking god…_

                “Okay, yes, I pinky promise that I will never tell another soul.”

                He nodded, leaning in as far as he could before he began whispering…very loudly. “So, the dude that owns this rail service? The rich one? Yeah, well apparently his daughter is being married off to some other rich guy…but there was a rumor that she’s been meeting some other guy on this train. So I was sent to investigate and get proof…and where I haven’t gotten them together here, I’ve gotten pictures of them both leaving the train on the same night. So I came back to get the def...Defin…Definiph..”

                “Definitive?”

                “Yeah, that!” He grinned cheerfully, “I needed to get definitely proof! But, you know, I found you instead…which is cool.” _Definitively proof…he is so fucking drunk._

                _Well now…isn’t that interesting._ “Did you find anything else out? Any other rumors tied to this story?”

                Aki hummed, giving him a comically suspicious look. “Why do you care so much about this stupid story? It’s just stupid gossip.”

                “You’re such a good story teller that you’ve gotten me hooked.” Asami bullshitted, and as expected the kid bought it immediately.  

                “Ah…well I suppose I can tell you a little more.” Aki chirped, seeming excited that he could spill the beans to someone, “So, a couple weeks ago I was investigating the train car like usual, and when the door opened I quickly hid into the bathroom. Well, two attendants came in…and they were talking about the owner’s daughter. Apparently a week before, the attendant was cleaning the room and found a positive pregnancy test in the trash bin.”

                Asami furrowed his eyebrows. “Did they now?”

                “Mhm! Not only that, apparently that was like maybe two or three days before the rumor started spreading about her getting engaged! So, my theory is that she finds out she’s pregnant, her parents find out, so now they’re trying to get her married off as quickly as possible to that poor sap I was talking about earlier to keep the truth from the media.” _Poor Sap indeed…_

                “Why wouldn’t they just make her marry the man who got her pregnant?” Asami questioned, frowning.

                “Because he’s a nobody, so it’s not a good business move. And the Shinomiya’s are all about their business. There’s even rumors that the only reason they had a child was for business purposes, not because they actually wanted a kid. It’s sad, really. But that’s rich people for you.” _Apparently she and I have more in common than I originally anticipated._

                “I see. So you’re trying to get proof before the wedding happens?”

                He nodded. “Ideally, yeah. Though because no one knows when the wedding is supposed to be…or if it’s even actually happening…every day I don’t have proof is another day closer to it being too late. And yet another day with my disgusting, asshole boss riding my ass about it.”

                Asami’s frown turned into a full-on scowl, and he felt the first little spark of anger start to burn. Just something about the way Aki spoke of his boss gave him a really bad feeling. “If he’s such a bad guy, why don’t you just quit and get a new job?”

                “I can’t! That asshole basically owns me until I pay off my uncle’s stupid debt,” Akihito grumbled, crossing his arms as he glared at the floor, “I mean, it wouldn’t be that bad if he wasn’t a total perv. He’s been trying to get me to pay with my body since I was fucking sixteen! And now he’s said that if I can’t get this stupid ass photo that he’s going to make me quit my job at the club so I can spend my nights “servicing him,” whatever in the hell that means.”

                For a boy who could move his body in ways that would make even a saint blush, he was far too innocent. But the fact that some creep wanted to destroy that innocence? Oh that just pissed him off. “Why did this all fall on you? It’s not your debt to pay.”

                The blonde looked reluctant to say, pulling his knees up to his chest. “My parents died when I was ten, and after that my aunt and uncle took me in. They treated me well enough…but my uncle was a gambler…and he borrowed a shit ton of money from someone he shouldn’t have. And once it came time to pay back…they didn’t have the money. And the guy gave my uncle the option of either losing a hand…or giving his nephew over until the debt was worked off.”

                “So what? Because he took care of you for a few years he felt you owed him?” Asami was fuming.

                “No! No…well…not exactly. I’m the one who offered myself over once I found out…because I felt like I owed them. He didn’t like force me too…he probably would have given up his hand, if I’m being real honest. But I thought it was the least I could do; and I don’t regret it! I just wish that Sakazaki wasn’t such a douchebag…” Aki cleared his throat, before smiling awkwardly, “But enough about that boring, depressing stuff! It’s my turn to ask a question!”

                 “…I suppose that’s only fair.” Asami reasoned, causing the other to once again beam with drunken excitement.

                “Really?! Awesome! I didn’t think you’d actually agree,” Akihito chirped, before asking his question, “Okay, so if you could be or do anything in the world…what would it be?”

                His lips quirked up into a little smirk. _What a childish question._ “If I could be or do anything…hmm…you know, I’ve never been asked that before.” Asami murmured, taking a couple seconds to ponder the question before answering, “I would sail.”

                “…Sail?”

                “Yes, sail. I have a boat on the docks that I purchased when I turned twenty-one, but I’ve never made much use of it. If I could do anything, I would take it and sail the world.”

                “Huh, that’s surprising. I mean, you’re like rich, right? Don’t rich people just do whatever they want because they have the money to do so?”

                Asami chuckled, shaking his head. “Perhaps some, but usually they’re older and are in stable positions to do so. Where I would be perfectly stable to, there is still so much to do before I reach the point I can settle enough to indulge in my wants.”

                “Is this stuff you actually want to do or just stuff you _think_ you _have_ to do? Because there’s a difference. Besides, isn’t it like the goal in life to get to a point where you can do what you want? And if you’re already at that point…why bother wasting time doing shit that you don’t have to or don’t want to? I mean…you never know “I’ll do it later” turns into never actually doing it.”

_…Am I seriously getting sound life advice from an inebriated teenager who’s barely out of the snot nosed stage?_ Still, that did get him thinking…had he been overcomplicating things this entire time? Was it so simple as to just jump ahead, away from the plans, and do what he wanted? He DID have the money…and the resources. Money that was his, not his parents. He could do it…so why did he still feel like he couldn’t? Perplexed, Asami made the decision to jump around that question and redirect the boy’s attention to one of his own.

                “What about you? If you weren’t in the situation you were in, and money wasn’t an obstacle, what would be your dream? What’s the end goal you’re working towards?”

                “If money wasn’t an obstacle? Oh there’s a couple things I’d want to do! First of all, I would want to pursue my photography…just you know, actually take pictures of things I want to instead of sneaking around like some kind of stalker trying to catch people doing “scandalous” things. It feels gross,” Akihito made a face to further prove his point, “Secondly…I’d want to open my own nightclub!”

                Where the first one came as no surprise, the second completely baffled him. Those two things couldn’t be more different! “You want to own a nightclub? That’s…I can’t say I expected that.”

                “Pfft, as if I expected the rich guy to have dreams of sailing! So I guess we both judged each other a little too quickly.” Akihito drunkenly giggled, hiccupping as he raised the bottle back up to his lips.

                Asami grinned, shaking his head and reached out to take the bottle from the boy’s hands. “Perhaps, but I think you’ve had enough to drink. Anymore and you’re going to either pass out or make yourself sick.”

                “Noooo I wouldn’t! I can drink more!” Aki insisted, following the bottle with grabby hands.

                “ _Noooo_ you can’t. I’m cutting you off here, brat. You know, you really shouldn’t drink to get drunk, you’re just going to hurt yourself.”

                Those blonde eyebrows furrowed, and Akihito tilted his head in confusion. “Isn’t that the point in drinking? To get drunk?”

                “Only if you’re young and ignorant, or trying to forget something. Otherwise you should either drink for the flavor, or the buzz. The buzz is what you want, getting shit-faced drunk just leaves you vulnerable and then miserable the next day.”

                “Ugh! Don’t talk like a boring old person! This isn’t lesson time, this is fun time! Speaking of which…” Aki hopped up to his feet, swaying on his feet unsteadily, “Get up and let’s dance again! I’ve always wanted to slow dance to this song!”

                _Song…? Oh right._

                Asami had tuned out the music playing from those crappy speakers ages ago, having little interest in the majority of the songs on the boy’s playlist. A lot of it just sounded the same to him, like the music you would hear at any teenage party that had a great beat to dance to, but weak lyrics to back it up. Just…not his taste. But the song his attention was directed to was different than those before it, turning a full one eighty on the mood previously set, and even better was the fact he was familiar with the song. Wicked games by Chris Isaak. A really amazing song, though he was completely surprised that Akihito listened to it, especially considering the last fifteen or so songs had all been upbeat and full of energy. _I suppose we did judge one another far too quickly._

“Hmm…that would sound more enticing if you weren’t fumbling drunk. With how things are looking right now, you’re going to be stepping all over me.” Despite this claim, he got to his feet and held a hand out to pull Akihito up.

                “Apparently it sounds at least enticing enough that you’re willing to give it a go, risk of your toes and all.”   Aki joked with a giggle, watching as Asami moved their food so they wouldn’t step all over it before realizing he should probably restart the song or else it would be quite a short dance.

 

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_

_It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_Cause I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

_No, I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

 

                Rejoining back together, Asami wrapped an arm around the smaller’s waist and pulled him close. “Mm, well how can I refuse such a cute face?” He teased, before he began leading their dance.

                “Is that all I am? Just a cute face?”

                “From what I’ve seen, certainly not.”

                “Hmm, think you have me all figured out after just a few hours? I thought we already discussed judging too early.” Aki quipped with a cheeky smirk, right as Asami spun him out.

                Bringing him back, the businessman replied; “Again, certainly not. However, I can easily deduce that there is far more to you than your pretty looks. So far I’ve found out that you’re passionate, loyal to those who have done right by you…to a fault, that you look the most relaxed and free when you’re dancing, you have a peculiar taste in music, and you’re naïve enough to let someone you just met get you drunk.”

                Akihito pursed his lips at that last one, and easy to read as ever Asami could tell the boy was trying to decide if he was offended or not. “If you were trying to get me drunk, then why did you scold me after for drinking so much? Just trying to cover your tracks?” _Perhaps naïve was wrong._

 

_What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

                “Perhaps, or I was just trying to make sure you don’t get yourself into a position in the future with someone who will take advantage of you.”

                “And you _didn’t_ take advantage of me?”

                His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Asami not totally sure what the kid was getting at with that statement. He hadn’t touched the kid since he got drunk, and before it was all just harmless teasing…so when did he take advantage of him? “I beg your pardon?”

                “Oh come on dude! I’m not stupid. I’ve known since the moment I saw those two idiots following you that you’re the guy getting married to that rich chick. And I know the only reason you brought out alcohol was to get me buzzed enough to tell you what you wanted.” _Oh._

                “If you knew that, then why did you play along?”

                “Because you’re not just another rich asshole, and you don’t deserve to be tricked into a marriage and parenthood with a kid that isn’t even yours. I mean, I’m all about that family doesn’t mean blood thing, so I’m sure you would have loved the kid no matter what…even if you found out the truth later. But that doesn’t make it right.” Aki shrugged. “So I figured you deserved to know.”

                Asami really couldn’t believe his ears. “…You are willing to throw away your chance to get all the evidence you could ever need for this story, the story that your wellbeing is riding on…just so a random stranger you barely know doesn’t have an unhappy marriage?”

 

                _The world was on fire, no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire makes foolish people do_

_Cause I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

                “Um…Yeah? I mean…it’s the right thing to do. Besides, I can sweet talk Sakazaki out of just about anything…I’m sure this time will be no different.”

                _Not even he sounds convinced._

                Shaking his head, still in disbelief, Asami pulled Akihito closer until finally his head rested on the man’s chest. Who was this selfless person that he had just discovered? How could someone with such pure intentions exist? And how did they find their way right to him? To someone who had only experienced and exhibited selfish behavior…how is he deserving of being in the presence of such a celestial being, even if only for one night? What right did he have to such kindness without being asked anything in return? Asami was completely at a loss for words, slipping into his mind as deep thoughts passed through. By this point, the music was once again nothing but background noise, drowned out by the war of thoughts going on in his head. There was only one thing his mind and heart could agree on at this moment. Such a pure, selfless soul needs to be protected.

                _But am I the person to do it?_


End file.
